


movie nights (cuddling optional)

by ravenraiyes



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, basically they're watching a cute flick, bc miller is not cuddling him, instead of horror and monty's grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty regrets letting Nathan Miller, of all people, choose the film for their “it’s friday night i’ve got nothing better to do” schtick that they’ve always done, starting their college freshman year.</p><p>But Miller had flashed him a winning smile and sent a little playful wink Monty’s way, and god dammit all to hell Monty had no other choice but to acquiesce to Miller’s demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie nights (cuddling optional)

Monty regrets letting  _Nathan Miller_ , of all people, choose the film for their “it’s friday night i’ve got nothing better to do” schtick that they’ve always done, starting their college freshman year.

But Miller had flashed him a winning smile and sent a little playful wink Monty’s way, and  _god dammit all to hell_  Monty had no other choice but to acquiesce to Miller’s demands.

(He really was too cute for his own good.)

So now they’re stuck watching  _We Bought A Zoo_ of all things, instead of the gory horror flicks that Monty tends to choose; mostly because he finds that Miller permanently attaches himself to Monty’s side whenever a particularly scary scene happens. And Monty finds that he doesn’t mind that at all.

Actually, he kinda prefers it that way.

Now, however, this super cute, super family-orientated film featuring Mark Wahlberg plus a zookeeper Scarlett Johansson is taking over the screen, Miller keeps his distance, eyes riveted on the screen, not paying attention to Monty at all.

And there’s nothing wrong with the movie itself, it’s just that it’s so  _boring._

Fine, so maybe Monty’s cracked it open one or two times - hint: it’s twenty - and he’s really tired of watching the thing when he could’ve been snuggling with Miller by now.

But the way Miller’s eyes light up when a particularly cute scene occurs (let’s face it, they’re  _all_  cute) and faces Monty with this dorky, huge grin plastered onto his face, he doesn’t think that he minds all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> questions? thoughts? comments? prompts?
> 
> i'm at [](http://grounderbell.tumblr.com>grounderbell</a>%20on%20tumblr!)


End file.
